When displaying participants in a video conference, participants often manually adjust camera viewing angles and camera zoom levels in order to capture one or more participants for the video conference. Additionally, participants often physically manipulate their environment by moving objects around. Once the participants are satisfied with the manipulations, video streams of the participants are captured for the video conference.